Childish love can mature
by Canvas nut
Summary: Older people don't take children seriously until they're older. That is a bad idea...


Childish Worship

He tapped his fingers on the table nervously. Thinking, planning, unthinking, un-planning. Amethyst eyes glanced at the little boy in the garden with his sister.

'How am I going to tell them…how do I tell him?' thought Lelouch as he watched from the table under the shade of a tree.

Lelouch watched as his seven year old sister played and picked flowers with his father's friend's son. He sighed.

"Lelouch…" said a happy voice.

Lelouch snapped out of his daze to see the boy that (besides his sister) brought light to his world…Suzaku. Soul so pure, sun kissed skin bright, Leaf green eyes so innocent. Lelouch gulped as he took in the ten year old site before him.

"Me and Nunnaly picked this out for you," said Suzaku, holding up a four leaf clover.

Lelouch looked at the clover, then at Suzaku, then at Nunnaly who shared the same cheerful smile Suzaku had. He smiled as he took hold of the clover.

"Thank you, you two. And Suzaku it's Nunnaly and I," corrected Lelouch.

"Whatever," pouted Suzaku.

"Does big brother like it?" asked Nunnaly.

"Yes I do," said Lelouch.

He held up the clover to the light and saw it's almost heart shaped like leafs with water droplets rolling off them. He also saw how green it was, just as green as…

"Suzaku! Nunnaly!" called a voice.

A pink haired girl ran across the garden in a white dress.

"There's a surprise for you in the house. Don't you want to see it?" said the girl with similar amethyst eyes as Lelouch.

"Okay Euphie!" exclaimed Nunnaly as she grabbed hold of Suzaku's wrist.

"Lelouch do you want to come?" asked Suzaku.

Before Lelouch could even answer…

"He'll catch up later," said Euphie with a smile.

Suzaku nodded and was pulled off by an eager Nunnaly to the giant house.

"What is it Euphie?" asked Lelouch rising from the table.

Euphie's smile faded as she turned to Lelouch. Her happy gleamed eyes melting away to a glare.

"Explain…this," she said holding up a brown notebook.

"W-where did you get that?" he choked.

"Cornelia…and why are…these…these," started Euphie.

"Fictions," said Lelouch.

"Monstrosities written in here," snapped Euphie.

Lelouch turned his gaze away to the ground then looked back up again.

"I was just expressing what my mind is interested in," said Lelouch calmly.

"And you're interested in soiling…" she started, looking back the way Suzaku and Nunnaly left. "Lelouch, you and I are leaving for Japan tomorrow. And if living your _fantasy_ will get you to stop writing this…"

Euphie unbuttoned the top of her dress.

"Euphie, No! I don't want to live them," said Lelouch, faster than anything he's said before.

Euphie stopped her movements and sighed.

"Have you even told them you were leaving yet?" asked Euphie.

"No," said Lelouch quietly.

"Well tonight I suggest you do," said Euphie turning on her heel and heading back to the house. As she left she dropped the notebook on the ground.

Lelouch kneeled down to pick up the notebook with his raven black hair falling with him. He opened the book to a page and sighed.

'Euphie…I understand you want me to stop and I have since a week ago, but…I do wish I could live out my fantasies. You, Nunnaly, my other siblings, my mother…aren't the ones I want to live them out through. The person I want…is…,' thought Lelouch.

* * *

Chirp. Chirp. Plat, plat, pitter, plat. Went the crickets and rain outside of the Lamperouge household. Lelouch just kept folding and packing his clothes and belongings in his suitcase, ignoring the rain. His lamp dimmed, Lelouch finished packing his important belongings.

Knock, knock went a noise on the outside of Lelouch's door.

Lelouch swayed to the door and opened it to see Suzaku.

"S-suzaku! I thought you went home," stuttered Lelouch as Suzaku walked in.

"Father said I could stay here for the night," said Suzaku.

"Why?" asked Lelouch, wishing that Suzaku would not view his packing.

"Lighting," said Suzaku as lighting thundered proving his point.

Lelouch just looked at Suzaku with his purple orbs.

"You're really leaving?" said Suzaku bending down to look at a box.

Lelouch flinched.

"How do you…" he started.

"Euphie," said Suzaku, turning towards Lelouch with a hard gaze.

Lelouch looked away.

"Suzaku…"

"Stay."

Lelouch looked back at the ten year old.

"What?"

"It's not fair…You're leaving and…so is Euphie…"

"Suzaku…"

"You're just abandoning Nunnaly and me!"

Lelouch smiled slightly.

"You finally said Nunnaly and _me_," he said.

"Is that all you can say?" exclaimed Suzaku.

"Suzaku…I'm leaving because of the opportunity the school in Japan offered me. I don't want to go, but…" started Lelouch, but was cut off by Suzaku gripping onto to him. "Suzaku…"

"It's not fair!" sobbed Suzaku, muffled by Lelouch's suit. He looked back up with watery emerald eyes. "I'll do anything you want….just stay!"

Lelouch put a hand on Suzaku's curly hair, about to protest until his eye caught sight of his notebook on his desk. Lelouch was about something else in it after he finished packing…that is until Suzaku showed up. Lelouch's mind plotted a plan that he knew he would regret.

"You'll do anything Suzaku?" asked Lelouch, looking at Suzaku nodding his head. Lelouch smiled slightly as he bent down to Suzaku's level of height.

"Then why don't we have a…contest," said Lelouch, hand still in Suzaku's hair.

"C-contest?" asked Suzaku whose tears still fell, but wasn't sobbing.

"Yes…you see that book over on my desk?" asked Lelouch, guiding Suzaku away from the entrance of his room.

Lelouch flipped to a page and handed the book to Suzaku. He watched clover-eyes scan the page.

"What's does 'thrust' and 'cock' mean?" asked a naïve, an innocent naïve, Suzaku.

"You see Euphie wanted me to stop writing this kind of thing…" started Lelouch, taking the book away from Suzaku and lowering his self. "…But…part of me knows it was already wrong to write this and the other wanted to live it out. That's where the contest comes in…"

Suzaku cocked his head to the side.

"I want you to engage in this activity with me…and who ever can't keep going loses," he said. "So if you get tired out first…I leave."

"And if you get tired out…" started Suzaku.

"Then I stay," said Lelouch, leaning towards Suzaku. "Are you willing to play?"

Suzaku looked straight at Lelouch in the eye. Ten year old to fifteen year old.

"Yes," said Suzaku.

Lelouch smirked.

"Good," he said.

Lelouch closed the space between them with a kiss. Suzaku, taken aback, struggled but soon relaxed into the kiss.

* * *

"Mmn…ah! Lelou…" moaned the voice of a ten year old.

Lelouch bobbed his head up and down while sucking on Suzaku.

"I'm surprised that this is your first turned on," said Lelouch, taking in a breath.

"Turn…on? AH!" cried Suzaku as Lelouch returned to sucking Suzaku's first erection.

Suzaku was already bare while Lelouch still had only his black pants on. Moments ago they just kissed and in a matter of minutes Lelouch was already living more than just his fantasies.

"Lelou…ah…I feel…like I'm…" moaned Suzaku, hand in a death grip on Lelouch's raven locks.

Lelouch removed his mouth from Suzaku.

"Can you go on?" Lelouch asked in a matter of you can't tone.

Suzaku panted heavily.

"Y-yes…" he moaned. He was not going to lose Lelouch.

Lelouch's mouth turned from a smirk of what he was expecting into a thin line.

'Suzaku…I don't want to do this to you,' thought Lelouch as he lowered his head down to Suzaku entrance. Suzaku gulped.

"Lelou…Ah!" cried Suzaku.

Lelouch flicked his moist tongue against Suzaku's entrance. He sticked his tongue in as if he was trying to get it in as deep as possible.

"Ah…mmm…Suza…you're so wet…ah," moaned Lelouch between licks.

"Lelouch…ah…n-no…" cried Suzaku.

"Are you…ah…done…" moaned Lelouch continuing his licks.

Suzaku shook his head.

'Damn it…then I have no choice…' thought Lelouch. He brought his head away from Suzaku's entrance and gave Suzaku a quick chaste kiss on the lips.

Lelouch aligned his member with the younger's entrance.

"L-Lelouch?" said Suzaku being innocent as ever.

Lelouch put his hands on Suzaku's small arms ever so tightly to keep him still. He moved his head to Suzaku's ear.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Lelouch quickly thrusting into Suzaku.

Suzaku's beautifully green eyes grew wide with pain.

"Ah! Lelouch!" cried Suzaku.

"Su…Su…Suzaku," moaned Lelouch as he moved in and out slowly. The tightness of Suzaku was going to make Lelouch past out at that very moment, but he continued.

Suzaku's eyes were glazed with pain and tears. Trying his best not to give out.

Lelouch panted into Suzaku's ear. He couldn't imagine the pain Suzaku's body was feeling…only he did.

"We can…end…this…now Suzaku," panted Lelouch, hoping Suzaku would give in.

"N-not…ha…un-unless…ah…you st-ah-ay," moaned Suzaku.

"Then you…leave me…no choice," panted Lelouch, still thrusting slowly.

Lelouch gripped Suzaku's arms tighter and took a deep breath. He looked at Suzaku one last time.

'I'm sorry…Suzaku,' thought Lelouch.

Lelouch resumed his thrusts only…faster and faster and faster.

"Lelouch!" cried Suzaku in pain.

"Ha…ah…tight," panted Lelouch, ignoring the younger's cries. Just focusing on the pattern: in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in…

Something splattered onto Lelouch's member. He looked down to see Suzaku's blood…repeat _his_ Suzaku's blood lubricate his thrusts. Lelouch ignored it and returned to panting into Suzaku's ear.

"Lelouch! It ah…hurts!" cried Suzaku.

"Then…give…up," panted Lelouch, thrusting harder and faster.

"Lelouch!" cried Suzaku.

Lelouch gripped onto Suzaku as his climax reached.

"Suzaku!" moaned Lelouch. White-creamy liquid spilled from Lelouch into Suzaku's tight cavern.

Suzaku screamed in surprise, pain, and somehow…mysterious pleasure.

The two breathed heavily, taking in the air they get.

"I'm…not…" breathed Suzaku, putting a hand on Lelouch's arm.

Lelouch took a handful of Suzaku's brown curls and his arm. Lelouch flipped Suzaku over to a crouching position.

"I think this position suits you," whispered Lelouch while wrapping his hands around Suzaku's small waist.

Lelouch started pounding his self into the younger.

"Ah…Lelou…ch," moaned Suzaku, gripping the bed sheets tightly.

"You're…still…tight…ah," panted Lelouch.

In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out.

"Nn…ah…Lelouch!" cried out Suzaku.

Lelouch stopped his pounding and looked down at Suzaku. He tried the same movement again only to hear the same pleasure filled cry. Lelouch grinned.

'Found it,' thought Lelouch.

He started to hit that spot over and over.

"L-lelouch…ah…lelouch," moaned Suzaku.

Just listening to the ten year old moan his name with such need made Lelouch cum again.

Lelouch panted as he slid out of the tightness. He rolled Suzaku over and planted a kiss on his lips while removing his pants.

"Ngh…Suza…mmn…ku," moaned Lelouch while slipping his tongue into the young mouth. The black pants slipped off and so did the undergarment.

"Mmn…ah," moaned Suzaku as Lelouch's mouth parted.

Lelouch flipped Suzaku over so he would be on top.

"Lelouch?" panted Suzaku as Lelouch pushed his head down to his _still _hard erection.

"Do…everything that I just…did to you," said Lelouch, putting his back onto the mattress.

Suzaku (still new to all of this) gulped. His trembling hand took hold of Lelouch's erection. He timidly kissed the tip of it and then quickly put took it whole into his mouth.

Lelouch gasped at the quickness and hot cavern. Suzaku bobbed his head up and down faster than Lelouch did to his. He licked around the head, down and up the length, and took whole again. Lelouch's breathing quickened.

"S-suzaku…enough," panted Lelouch.

Suzaku removed his mouth to look up at Lelouch then he smirked.

"You said whoever gets tired out first loses. And it looks like you are," said Suzaku, taking the length whole again.

"Ah…ngh…Suzaku!" moaned Lelouch, gripping Suzaku's hair.

Suzaku soon stopped playing with the erection and moved on to the entrance. He stuck his tongue in between the two pieces of skin. Digging his way in.

"Ah!" cried out Lelouch.

"Mmn…is this…ah…what…you…ha ah…said…wet?" asked Suzaku between licks.

"Suzaku!" cried Lelouch.

Suzaku stopped licking and sat his self up a bit. He positioned his _amateur_ erection with Lelouch's entrance.

"Uh…" said Suzaku unsure about what he should do.

Lelouch took hold of Suzaku's hips and moved them in a little too fast.

"Ah…" moaned Lelouch. "Just…move…your hips…ah…back and forth."

Suzaku put his hands on either side of Lelouch's upper body and moved back and forth.

"Ah…ngh…Suza," moaned Lelouch.

'This is a lot harder than it seems,' thought Suzaku.

He slowly moved in and out of the person he didn't want to leave.

"Suzaku! Move…ah…faster," panted Lelouch.

Suzaku moved back and forth faster.

'He's thrusting…so deep…it's so…good,' thought Lelouch.

"Suzaku!" cried Lelouch.

"Ah…ha…" moaned Suzaku as he felt something pool in his stomach. "Lelouch…"

Suzaku's first climax ran out of him and into Lelouch. Lelouch also came.

"Ah!" cried Suzaku.

Suzaku slipped out of Lelouch while he flipped over into a crouching position. Suzaku looked down at the entrance to see it bleeding.

"You're…" started Suzaku.

"Just move…" panted Lelouch.

Suzaku aligned his self again and moved in.

"Ah…so good," moaned Lelouch.

Suzaku moved his hips back and forth faster.

"Ah!" cried Lelouch.

'His cries…they're so…amazing…why?' thought Suzaku.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Lelouch's hand run down to his erection. Suzaku immediately grabbed it before Lelouch.

"Let…me…" panted Suzaku. He pumped the older's erection in time with his thrusts.

"Suzaku!" moaned Lelouch. His essence came out and so did Suzaku's.

They both panted. Lelouch moved Suzaku over his erection.

"My…ha…turn," panted Lelouch.

* * *

"Lelouch! Ah!" moaned Suzaku as Lelouch pounded into him.

Back at the first position…they have been continuing their _contest_ for almost…four hours or longer.

"Ha ah…" panted Lelouch. He lapped his tongue over Suzaku's ear lobe then into his ear.

"Ah…" moaned Suzaku.

Lelouch snuck his hand down to Suzaku's erection and pumped. In a matter of seconds the two released.

Lelouch slipped out of Suzaku and fell on top of him. He looked down at the younger and saw him breathing heavily more than he was.

"Suzaku…it's over," panted Lelouch.

"N-no…I can…go…" panted Suzaku trying to move under Lelouch.

"Suzaku…" said Lelouch.

"I…can't…let you…leave," panted Suzaku, water suddenly forming in his eyes.

Lelouch reached over to his night stand and pulled out a bottle. Rising up, he took a big swig of the liquid.

"Lelou…mmh," started Suzaku, but was cut off by Lelouch's mouth.

The unknown liquid rushed into Suzaku's mouth like a flood. Suzaku squirmed under Lelouch, but suddenly couldn't move…his body just wanted to lie there.

The liquid dripped down Suzaku's chin once Lelouch removed his mouth.

"L…Le…Le…" whispered Suzaku, falling into dizziness.

Lelouch kissed Suzaku on the forehead and whispered, "Forgive me…Suzaku."

Chirp. Chirp.

Clover eyes fluttered open. Suzaku rose up to quickly. He pain jolt up his spine and down. He groaned.

Looking around him he was in a room. An empty room to be exact. Suzaku looked down to see he was on a mattress with no sheets, just a blanket on top of him. His clothes were on the night stand next to him.

Cautiously, after getting dressed, he opened the door that led to the hall. It was quiet when he stepped out…to quiet. As he walked down the hall, past the library, he heard crying.

He opened the door to the library to see Nunnaly with watery violet eyes huddled against her mother.

"Nunnaly?" said Suzaku, slowly walking in. "Ms. Marianne…what's wrong?"

Marianne, Lelouch's mother, looked up at the bewildered boy. Then she looked down to the floor.

"Lelouch and Euphie left this morning…" she said in a quiet voice.

That's when yesterday's events came back to him.

"Its shame you weren't up to say good bye to them," said Marianne, looking back up with a sad smile. "Lelouch said it was better not to wake you up…saying you had things you needed to get off your mind."

Suzaku looked down to the floor. 'Did Lelouch want me to forget what happened last night?' he thought.

"It's not fair! Why did big brother and sister have to leave?" cried Nunnaly.

"Nunnaly…" said Marianne.

"I hate them!" she yelled.

"Nunnally…wouldn't Lelouch be upset to hear that?" said Suzaku kneeling to Nunnaly.

_"Take care of Nunnaly,"_ that was what Lelouch whispered to him last night before he left.

"Lelouch left…so he could learn more to protect you…so don't be sad," said Suzaku smiling slightly.

Nunnaly stopped sobbing and Marianne smiled.

"R-really?" asked Nunnaly, violet orbs wide.

"Of course," said Suzaku. "So just be patient and he'll be back in not time."

Nunnaly smiled and jumped onto Suzaku, making him tumble back ward.

"So until them…Suzaku can be my big brother," exclaimed Nunnaly clinging onto Suzaku.

The three of them laughed in the absence of the two.

* * *

On the plane Lelouch sat across from Euphie. Unlike an excited Euphie, Lelouch sat in silence…thinking.

'What if he remembers? What if he tells someone?' thought Lelouch suddenly picturing Genbu Kururugi biting his head off. He shivered.

'Why of all people did I pick Suzaku? He's ten for the love of hell,' thought Lelouch. Suddenly it all clicked. The reason why he didn't put Suzaku in any of his fantasies, the reason he wanted him to forget, the reason he loved hearing him moan his name…

Lelouch took out the brown notebook where his twisted dreams laid and saw the clover that Suzaku and Nunnaly gave him. Bright clover green…just like Suzaku's eyes.

Lelouch took the clover out and closed the book. He put a hand over his eyes as tears started to fall.

'Suzaku…Suzaku…Suzaku…Suzaku…' he thought.


End file.
